


They Will Follow You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [42]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux loving praise, and Kylo using praise to get him all warm and pliant before going to bed. (kylo means it, and maybe it's just to sleep)





	They Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Canon verse

Kylo padded on bare feet out to the desk where Hux was still working, illuminated by the blue glow from multiple screens. He paused, watching him, his hands bare for a change, flying rapidly as he typed out orders, signed commands. 

“I know you’re there,” Hux muttered, not looking up from his desk. Kylo smiled as he resumed his silent steps, moving up behind Hux and leaning over until he could rest his chin on Hux’s head, sliding his hands down Hux’s arms.

“Come to bed,” Kylo murmured, his eyes dazed at the information crossing Hux’s screens.

“Just need to do a couple more reports,” Hux replied.

“You’ve done enough,” Kylo whined, rubbing his hands along Hux’s arms. “You have ensured another day that the Order will be unable to function without you.”

Hux shifted out from under Kylo’s chin, looking up at him with a bemused expression, though Kylo could see him trying to hide his smile.

“That so,” he said, as he tilted his head up towards Kylo.

Kylo leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “They’d be lost without you.”

Hux was smiling openly as he turned back to his desktop, but this time to shut down his datapads as Kylo rubbed his shoulders. He sat back in the chair, allowing Kylo to work the tension from his muscles until the last datapad winked out, and he was left trying to blink away his night blindness. Kylo’s hands faded away from his shoulders and he stood, stepping away from his chair only to feel Kylo wrap himself around Hux from behind.

“You must know how they look up to you,” he murmured in Hux’s ear. Hux turned his head towards him, bumping his cheek against Kylo’s nose before Kylo kissed his temple, spreading his feet so he could shuffle along behind Hux to their bedroom. When Kylo had begun this habit, Hux had barely tolerated the clinging, the slow pace. But Kylo had gradually worn him down until his habit of whispering praise in his ear no longer made his skin crawl.

“There are people who’d kill to be you,” Kylo said, placing a kiss to Hux’s neck even as he took hold of Hux’s wrists, holding them away from both their bodies in case he turned playful.

“They envy you, because they envy your determination, your commitment,” Kylo’s whispers continued as he began to peel Hux’s uniform free, handing the tunic and trousers carefully, lining his boots up by his footlocker, stowing his multitude of weapons away safely. When Hux turned in his arms to face Kylo, his features barely visible in the low light, Kylo cradled his face in his hands.

“They are in awe of you,” Kylo said. “They fear you.”

“They don’t adore me as a leader.”

“What they have for you lasts longer than that,” Kylo said, pressing Hux back to climb under the covers. “They would still follow you to the edges of the galaxy and beyond.”

Hux lay on his back, opening his arms for Kylo to lie alongside him, tangling his legs around Hux’s, and resting his head on Hux’s chest. On of Hux’s hands came up to stroke through Kylo’s hair, not unlike petting a cat, and Kylo felt himself drifting back to sleep. He could feel the last notes of tension in Hux’s chest, the slightest stutter in his heartbeat.

_And you?_

Kylo lifted his head, half asleep and pressed a kiss to Hux’s chest over his heart, resting his lips there as Hux’s hand stilled, then resumed its motion.

_Even further, always._


End file.
